As mentioned above the present invention is aimed at impacting the overall fragrance intensity and in particular the top notes and/or the bottom notes (top and bottom notes are well known terms in the art), in particular those associate with specific perfuming ingredients.
The so called “top notes” of a perfume are the perfuming ingredients which are perceived immediately upon, and overall the first hours after, application of a perfume and form a consumer's initial impression of a perfume and thus are very important in the performance and the selling of the product. Therefore it is quite interesting to have compositions which allows to improve the impact of the top notes.
The so called “bottom notes” of a perfume are the perfuming ingredients which are perceived long after application of a perfume and form a consumer's long lasting impression of a perfume and thus are also very important in the performance and the selling of the product. Therefore it is quite interesting to have compositions which allow improving the impact of the bottom notes.
The β-thio carbonyl profragrance derivative of formula (I) herein below described have been described in WO 03/049666, however they are known by a person skilled in the art, and as exemplified in the cited document, as having a release profile being significant after several hours. So it was totally unexpected to found that the compound himself, in addition to the slow release of a perfume, do have also an immediate effect on the perception of some top notes.